Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 9,\ 23,\ 47,\ 67}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 23, 47, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 9 are 1, 3, and 9. Thus, 9 is the composite number.